


12 o'clock [midnight]

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Series: NCT BIRTHDAY SPECIAL [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Celebrating Xiao Jun's birthday, Kun and Ten make the cake, M/M, Wayv member wake Xiao Jun late at night, kinda cute, kinda hilarious, the most important are they feel so happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Yangyang being the genius maknae, plan to make a birthday surprise for Xiao jun featuring other wayv members mischievous idea
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT BIRTHDAY SPECIAL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860805
Kudos: 24





	12 o'clock [midnight]

Their dance instructor gives the WayV member a break for 10 minutes before they start practising again. Xiao Jun that has been holding himself from going to toilet quickly run away to the toilet. Hendery, his boyfriend calmly follow him to make sure his lover will be okay. Yangyang finally found a time to gather the others without Xiao Jun and Hendery. 

"Gege.. I have a plan for tonight. Will you guys join me?" Yangyang spoke earning a confuse look from his older member. 

"What it is this time, Yangyang?" Kun that was on mom mode asked the maknae. Yangyang grinned widely giving the other anticipation. 

****

After half day practising, finally they can go back to their dorm for rest. It was almost dark outside when they decided to walk together to their dorm. Like always Yangyang, Hendery and Lucas start making some jokes and they even keep annoying the other. Sometimes Xiao Jun join them but there is a time he remain quiet. The others glance over him with a smirk plastered on their face. Of course Xiao Jun didn't realise it cause all the time they walk, he was busy hugging Hendery's arm. 

As soon they arrive at their dorm, Hendery quickly pull Xiao Jun to his room making the latter confuse but still letting his boyfriend. Seeing that Hendery and Xiao Jun already disappear from their sight, Kun and Ten made their way to the kitchen meanwhile Lucas, Winwin and Yangyang organised the living room for their plan. 

1 hour before midnight..  
Hendery cautiously walk out from the room leaving the sleeping Xiao Jun alone there. He approached the other member. 

"Hey, are guys has done?" He asked Winwin that was still making sure the balloons that is on the wall will not going to fly away. He nodded with a small smile. 

Then Hendery go to the kitchen as he found Kun and Ten decorating the cake their cook together. 

"Wow.. The cake looks so delicious. Can i try.." Hendery was on his way to taste a bit of the cake cream but Ten was fast by slapping away his hand. Hendery pout at Ten. 

"This is for your boyfriend. Can you just wait until we surprise him?" Ten sassily said with his hands on his waist. Hendery nodded like a little child that has been scolded. Kun just watch them with a smile. Suddenly Lucas and Yangyang burst into the kitchen shocking Kun. He almost throw away the spatula in his hand toward Yangyang. Seeing the reaction from Kun making the two boys laugh. And of course Hendery laugh with them. 

"Shush.. Be quiet, Xiao Jun might awake because of you three" Kun said making Hendery pout again. 

"Seriously, gege.. Why do you have to mention me too?" Hendery asked childishly. Kun rolled his eyes. 

"Because you laugh along with this two monkey, you donkey" with that Kun left to the living room. 

"Kun gege! I am not a donkey!" Hendery exclaim. Ten that was holding a clean pan, hit Hendery's head with it. 

"Why did you hit me?!" Ten just ignored him. This time, Yangyang and Lucas laugh at Hendery that was sulky with the older member.

11:59:05 pm  
Yangyang glance at his phone screen to make sure he won't waste the time. He throw gaze everywhere to make sure everything is okay before walking inside Hendery's and Xiao Jun bedroom. 

"Xiao Jun gege.. Wake up!" Yangyang shakes Xiao Jun's shoulder waking him up. Xiao Jun slowly open his eyes. 

"What do you want?" Xiao Jun asked with a raspy voice. 

"Quick gege.. You need to see something!!" Yangyang run away from Xiao Jun making the latter dumbfounded. With a tired body, Xiao Jun attempt to get up from the bed. He walk out the room while rubbing his sleepy eyes. As soon he open the door, he was surprised with all his picture are in the wall together with balloons. He was speechless. 

All of sudden, all his members approach him from the kitchen with Hendery holding the cake. They sing a birthday song as they slowly walk toward Xiao Jun. The birthday boy was so happy. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY XIAO DE JUN!!" they all yelled. Xiao Jun closed his mouth with his hands. 

"Thank you so much.. I love you all" he said as he hug all his member except Hendery that was still holding the cake. 

"Okay okay.. You can continue hug later. Quick, say your wish and blow the candle. My hands hurt" Hendery said making Xiao Jun grin. They pulled away from the hug and letting Xiao Jun blow the candle. 

"Happy birthday once again, Xiao Jun.."

**Author's Note:**

> It should be posted yesterday but i have a problem so i have to post it today then.. Hope u all enjoy reading this <3 
> 
> 사랑한다 여러븐 ❤️


End file.
